Spider-Man
Spider-Man is the flagship character, as well as the most popular superhero, from Marvel Comics. Backstory Spider-Man was originally just an ordinary teenager in high school named Peter Parker who lived his his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, due to the fact that his parents were killed when Peter was young. He was very smart, however, he was also very physically weak, and was often made fun of by many of his fellow students. One day, Peter's life changed forever when he went to a public exhibition of the handling of nuclear waste. A spider was caught in the radiation, and Peter was bitten by it. Peter discovered he had spider powers, including enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and the ability to cling to walls. Peter decided to use his powers to win a cash prize for staying in the ring with a professional wrestler for three minutes. In order to prevent embarrassment if he lost, he decided to wear a mask to disguise himself. He easily defeated the wrestler, and a TV producer convinced him to go on television. Designing a full costume, and building himself a pair of Web Shooters, that, as the name implies, shoot web. Peter decided to call himself Spider-Man, and became an immediate sensation. After his first appearance on television, Peter didn't stop a thief, believing that it wasn't his problem. Peter's fame rose, but he returned home one night to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Seeking revenge, he easily caught his Uncle Ben's murderer, only to discover that it was the same thief that he could have stopped earlier. Feeling guilty for Ben's murder, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime, and officially became Spider-Man. That night, he remembered what his uncle always told him: With great power, there must also come great responsibility. Since his crime-fighting career began, Spidey has fought many villains, including Doctor Octopus, the Green Goblin, and Venom. Despite being a superhero, Spider-Man gained some critics, the most notable being J Jonah Jameson. Voice Actors Patrick Chilvers - Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 1-2 Josh Keaton - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Powers and Abilities *Enhanced strength being the proportional strength of a spider. *Enhanced speed and agility. *Master acrobatic skills. *Accelerated Healing (can recover from injury faster than a normal human, but isn't an Accelerated Healing Factor) *Ability to cling to any surface due to miniature gripping hairs on his hands and feet *"Spider-Sense" which warns him of danger *Genius Intellect *Can form webs into different things, like boxing gloves, or "web balls" *Uses webs to swing around the city Personality Peter Parker before he was bitten by a radioactive spider was a spineless, underwhelming, cowardly nerd who had unconditional respect for his Uncle Ben and Aunt May when he needed confidence. Arrogant at first after recieving his spider powers, Peter obtained a heroic and self-sacrificing outlook on life after his Uncle Ben died and uses his influence of "Great Power & Great Responsibility" to use them for justice and peace. As Spider-Man (and later on Peter in general), Spider-Man normally cracks jokes and banters against enemies and people willing to ally with him in battle in accordance to his agility and superhuman acrobatic body. He sees situations as light hearted and confident as possible, and as a thrill seeker loves to play around and show off for people or foes to show his fun and daring side. Despite being somewhat cocky and carefree, Spider-Man is very down to earth and mature for his character as he always uses his humor and devil may care actions to hide doubt and fear when facing foes stronger or as strong as him. Also, Spider-Man has a deep and abiding respect for both Captain America and Iron Man, both of them being huge role models in his life.This is part of why it was so hard for him to fight against Cap in the Civil War, and part of why he switched to Cap's team. But Peter hates to be on the wrong side of any law, and so he originally sided with Iron Man. Spider-Man is also a nerdy adaptable super genius who uses wits and smarts to overwhelm his opponents and gain advantages in battles that bring fights and battles to his favor. Spider-Man will always lend a helping hand to anyone in dire need despite being a wisecracking and sarcastic free spirit, and hates injustice at the slightest turn of events. Gameplay Attacks *'Web Zip:' Spider-Man shoots a web to pull himself towards the opponent. Compensating for a lack of an air dash.(Though was able to air dash pre. MVC3.) *'Web Throw:' Spider-Man grabs his opponent with a web and swings him/her around before finally tossing his opponent. Can move the control stick to spin the opponent faster, but it seems to have little effect on its damage. Support Attacks *'α (Capture): Web Ball -' Spider-Man throws a web ball to ensnare the opponent. *'β (Dash): Web Swing -' Spider-Man swings forward and kicks his opponent. *'γ (Anti-Air): Spider Sting -' A flying uppercut, but if A is tapped again, Spidey finishes it with a single handed slam. Hyper Combos *'Ultimate Web Throw' (Level 1) - Spider-Man leaps backward into the air, and then fires a giant triangular web from his web-shooters. If the web connects, it ensnares his opponent and he swings him/her around in overhead circles several times before finally slamming his opponent into the ground. *'Crawler Assault' (Level 1) - Spider-Man dashes forward and unleashes a flurry of berserker punches and flips before finally kicking the opponent. Air ripping effects are colored red and blue, styledd in a similar manner to his costume. *'Maximum Spider' (Level 1) - Jumping towards the back of the screen, Spider-Man vaults forward and performs several flying kicks through his opponent, which ensnares them in a series of webs. Spider-Man then finishes the Hyper Combo with one final, powerful foot-stomp to send the opponent crashing down. If the initial first hit of Maximum Spider is blocked, the Hyper Combo will stop there. Before MVC3, Spidey would simply leap from wall to wall punching a kicking his opponent. Spider-Man can also triangle jump, as well as cling to the wall before leaping off. Armored Spider-Man An armored version of Spider-Man based on his comics armor. He's just like the original only that he jumps lower and only appeared in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Tactics Combo starter: Spider-Man is perfect for those who wants a fast combo striker, plus his web swing can be use for distances and when you string together his punches, he will perform powerful combos and when you combine his string of punches with a kick the stringed punches and the kick make's a powerful finisher. Theme Song 300px|center The theme is a remix of Spider-Man's classic theme song from Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Spider-Man has a secret costume in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. This is based off of the 'Spider Armor' from Web of Spider-Man #100 which was destroyed by the end of the issue. * Spider-Man's endings in Marvel vs. Capcom are the only ones to not feature Capcom characters. * His Marvel vs. Capcom ending is similar to the Maximum Carnage ending, as Venom becomes a hero and Spider-Man photographs himself and Venom in the picture and gives it to J.J. * In Spider-Man's endings, only Marvel heroes save the day. Capcom is not involved like the other endings. * The only ending were he appears with a Capcom character was in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. In this game, he photographs himself and either Morrigan (in the arcade version) or Sakura (in the console versions) for the Daily Bugle. * Deadpool and Dante are wisecracking, cocky and agile characters, but Spider-Man is most likely the original pioneer for the concept. Spider-Man is the original "Mouthy Super Hero" of the comics. Deadpool even claims he's a ripoff of Spider-Man. As an example, when switching out with Magneto and M.O.D.O.K., he will say "Maggy!" and "Moddy!" respectively. * Spider-Man is now voiced by Josh Keaton who was his voice actor in the TV show The Spectacular Spider-Man, Marvel Super Hero Squad, the Ultimate version of Spider-Man (with the black symbiote suit) in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet. * Spider-Man was cloned, and that clone, Ben Reiley, replaced Spider-Man for a time as Scarlet Spider. * Spider-Man was confirmed to be in Marvel vs Capcom 3 during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Albert Wesker, Tron Bonne and X-23. * Spider-Man received some controversy amongst fans due to his late confirmation for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, as he was not in the initial lineup of Marvel characters announced. According to a Q&A session with the Japanese developers, Spider-Man was intentionally held off by Niitsuma until the Tokyo Game Show due to Spider-Man's popularity in Japan.http://www.eventhubs.com/news/2010/dec/13/random-marvel-vs-capcom-3-factoids-event-japan/ * Many people expected Spider-Man to be paired with Frank West, the main protagonist of Capcom's Dead Rising, as both are photographers who maintain a sense of humor in serious situations and both battle with cannibalistic enemies (Spider-Man with Venom and Frank with the undead). Frank West has been deconfirmed, but he is rumored to be a DLC and theres a High possibility that he will be due to popular demand. * Spidey's three alternate color palette swaps were revealed to be the Symbiote suit he wore in the mid-1980s story arc crossover "Secret Wars" that later became Venom (a major threat and sometimes ally), the Iron Spider armor given to him by Iron Man during the Marvel Civil War (which was later used against him when he switched sides), and the Big Time costume from the upcoming Big Time event (made to counter an ability of the latest Hobgoblin). * Spider-Man's opening quotes reference the theme song to the old Spider-Man cartoon ("Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man.") and another to his Uncle Ben's influencial words before he was killed by the burglar (which cause Spider-Man to start fighting crime) "With great power comes great responsibility". * Furthermore, when he defeats Felicia in a match when she is the last partner of an opposing team, he questions the coincidence of dealing with "cat" women named "Felicia". In the comics, he once dated a woman named Felicia Hardy, who is also known as the Black Cat. * Spider-Man, along with Captain America, Shuma-Gorath, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. * Spider-Man's ending involves him, as Peter Parker, showing J Jonah Jameson a photo of Spider-Man defeating Galactus. Jonah tosses the photo and asks Peter to instead get photos of Spider-Man working with Galactus because the photos taken would depict Spider-Man a hero instead of how Jonah sees him. *There appears to be an error in his MVC3 profile's Power Grid: his Intelligence factor is listed as above-average (****---). It is a common mistake as many writers and creators seem to forget or not know that Spider-Man is intellectually gifted as he tends to use smarts to defeat his more stronger foes, excelling at physics, science and chemistry. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Spider-Man's presumed Capcom rival is Wesker, due to their similarities. Both of them have their abilities by genetics. Whereas Wesker got his enchanced abilities from the T-Virus, Spider-Man got his from the radioactive spider. *Spider-man seems to be too cocky and more insulting to others who are masked, humorous and care-free like him,most specifically, Deadpool and Viewtiful Joe. His After-Match quote to Deadpool is just straight out "Hey, Mister WIIIIII-LLLSSSOOONNN!! ...You suck." and Thows off viewtiful Joe as a real hero by saying ""Being a carefree, fun-loving hero is all good, but you wouldn't even qualify for the Pet Avengers." Art Work Mvc2-spider-man.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes spider_man.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash Of The Super Heroes spiderman.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter References Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment